


The only one reason why I fight is you

by Hikari_Yumeko



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Army, Day Four, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military AU, Romance, Victuuri Week 2017, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: - Yuri, va t’abriter.- Je refuse! Je reste avec toi.- Ne discute pas, c'est un ordre! S'il te plait, Yuurachka, fais-le pour moi. Je ne pourrai pas survivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas.Autours d'eux, la guerre faisait rage. Tout homme ordinaire aurait voulu fuir. Pourtant, pour lui, une seule solution existait.- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon capitaine, je suis votre planton. Alors, quel que soit le danger que nous devrons traverser, quel que soit le spectacle que nous devrons contempler, nous le ferons ensemble… Vitya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici ma contribution pour le Day 4, à savoir un UA où Victor et Yuuri seraient militaires. Ca aurait donc pu aussi convenir pour le Day 1, où l'un des prompts était other sport/career, mais je n'ai eu l'idée qu'aujourd'hui. La fin m'a donnée un peu de mal et ça reste très axé romance, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Pourquoi ? Ne cessait de se demander Yuri. Pourquoi, au nom d’une idéologie, voulaient réduire une ville, un pays, une culture entière à néant ? Briser des milliers de vies, jusque pour éradiquer ceux qu’ils considéraient comme des hérétiques ? Pourquoi, au nom d’un dieu ou d’une idole, mutiler, violer, réduire en cendre tout et tous ceux qui auraient eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin ?

Pourquoi, eut-il envie de crier tandis que les corps de ses compatriotes retranchés derrière cette barricade sommairement constituée de sacs de sables, au nom de motifs aussi futiles qu’une croyance, qu’une couleur de peau , des hommes étaient-ils prêts à aller si loin et à tout dévaster sur leur passage ?

Il ne le savait pas et il l’ignorerait probablement toujours.

La seule chose qui lui paraissait certaine était qu’ils étaient déterminés et prêts à tout. Qu’ils fouleraient au pied toute morale comme ils le faisaient des corps de leurs compagnons, qu’ils soient morts ou vivants, tandis qu’ils tentaient de gravir la barricade érigée entre leurs camps et leurs murs de cette cité en bordure du désert.

Que rien ne leur importait, tant qu’ils remportaient la victoire.

A ses côtés, son capitaine fronça les sourcils et repoussa d’un geste les cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient sur le front tandis qu’il observait les mouvements ennemis, l’air songeur.

Yuri avait toujours admiré Victor Nikiforov. Lorsqu’il jouait à la guerre avec les autres enfants de son quartier jouaient à la guerre, c’était de ce charismatique capitaine, le plus jeune de l’histoire de son pays, qu’il endossait le rôle. Victor Nikiforov était son modèle, la légende vivante qu’il adulait et dont il avait résolu de suivre les pas. A dix-huit ans, il avait ainsi intégré la prestigieuse académie militaire où celui-ci avait été et, à corps perdu, s’était lancé dans ses études d’officier, finissant au passage premier de sa promotion.  
Et puis, le rêve s’était accompli. Il avait intégré l’escadron d’élite de son idole et été placé directement sous ses ordres, huit mois auparavant. Mais, lorsqu’il l’avait rencontré, l’utopie s’était brisée. Le véritable Victor Nikiforov était bien loin de l’image idéalisée qu’il s’en était fait. Loin du héros éclatant, aux yeux pétillants d’enthousiasme, c’était au contraire un homme au regard éteint par trop de guerres qu’il avait découvert, bien que, si on n’y regardait pas de trop près, le russe parvenait à donner le change par un ton faussement taquin et un comportement exubérant. Un homme isolé qui avait perdu au cours des ans et des conflits bien trop de compagnons. Mais c’était de cet homme-là, qui se souciait avec un dévouement et un amour sincère de ses hommes, dont il était tombé passionnément amoureux.

Il fixa un instant la silhouette à ses côtés qui, en voyant les ennemis commencer à se rassembler pour former ce qui serait visiblement leur ultime assaut, une attaque-suicide dont le seul but serait d’emmener le plus d’hommes possibles avec eux dans l’au-delà, sembla prendre une décision.

\- Yuri, va t’abriter.

\- Je refuse! S'écria le jeune homme. Je reste avec toi.

\- Ne discute pas, c’est un ordre, le coupa immédiatement le russe. S’il te plait, Yuurachka, ajouta-t-il d’un ton plus doux en posant sa main sur sa joue qu’il caressa tendrement. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’à repousser ce dernier assaut des rebelles pour remporter la guerre. Pas alors que, acculés, ils vont jouer le tout pour le tout. S’il te plait, fais le pour moi. Je ne pourrai pas survivre dans un monde dans lequel tu ne serais pas à mes côtés.

Yuri avait tout d’abord voulu protester avec véhémence. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversés – les raids de nuits dans les territoires contrôlés par les rebelles, l’angoisse, la peur, la douleur lorsqu’une balle s’était logée dans son épaule,… -, Victor ne croyait-il pas en lui ? Il ne l’estimait pas capable de se servir d’une arme et de pouvoir rester à ses côtés, même à l’apogée du conflit ?

Mais, à l’entente de ses raisons, ses craintes et sa colère s’évaporèrent instantanément et un sentiment plus doux vint se loger dans son cœur. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il doutait de lui que Victor voulait l’écarter. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il l’estimait faible, ou incompétent ou incapable. Mais bien parce qu’il l’aimait sincèrement, du plus profond de son être.  
Mais malheureusement pour son officier, il s’agissait du seul ordre qu’il était dans l’incapacité totale de pouvoir satisfaire.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon capitaine, je suis votre planton. Alors, quel que soit le danger que nous devrons traverser, quel que soit le spectacle que nous devrons contempler, nous le ferons ensemble… Vitya.

Avec un geste d’une infinie douceur, qui contrastait avec l’enfer de rouge, de sang et de bruits qui se déchainait impitoyablement autours d’eux, Yuri porta tendrement sa main à ses lèvres et baisa l’anneau d’or qui enserrait son annulaire.

\- Lorsque je t’ai passé cette bague au doigt et que tu as fait de même avec moi, reprit-il doucement, si bas que Victor dût se pencher pour l’entendre, je t’ai juré que je resterai à jamais à tes côtés. Et quoiqu’il advienne, je compte bien tenir parole.

Son compagnon sentit les larmes lui monter et il dut se faire violence pour les refouler.

\- Espèce d’idiot, déclara-t-il en l’attirant contre lui et en l’étreignant avec force tandis que les balles sifflaient au-dessus de leur tête. Très bien, si c’est ce que tu veux, affrontons cet enfer ensemble.

Et plusieurs heures durant, l’Apocalypse se déchaina. Autour d’eux résonnaient les détonations des armes à feux, les hurlements des amis comme des ennemis ainsi que les cris des mourants tandis que leurs adversaires se pressaient en vagues de plus en plus importantes, uniquement habitées du désir de d’annihiler. Yuri combattit jusqu’à en perdre la notion du temps, n’ayant plus pour seul repère que la présence rassurante de Victor à ses côtés tandis que, côte à côte ils repoussaient les adversaires anonymes qui se présentaient inlassablement. Il finit par répéter mécaniquement les mêmes gestes. Repousser les ennemis. Plonger et s’abriter lorsque leurs adversaires ouvraient un tir nourri vers eux. Et survivre. Tenter, encore et toujours, de survivre, afin de voir l’aube se lever à nouveau le lendemain.

Sa vision finit par se limiter aux seuls ennemis qui se présentaient devant lui et ce ne fut que lorsque Victor l’appela et posa la main sur son épaule qu’il s’aperçut que seuls subsistaient désormais leurs camarades. L’ennemi avait été défait.

Toute l’horreur de la bataille le frappa d’un coup. L’angoisse, la peur, le sang, les morts, les visages écrabouillés de leurs adversaires qui finissaient par mourir écrabouillés sous les propres semelles de leurs compagnons,…

Yuri sentit ses jambes céder et il se laissa tomber à terre, tremblant, les larmes menaçant de perler à ses yeux.

\- Je suis pitoyable, n’est-ce-pas Victor ? Murmura-t-il tandis que son compagnon s’accroupissait près de lui et posait la main sur son épaule. Je croyais m’être préparé à tout. Après les raids, les escarmouches, je pensais pouvoir tout endurer. Mais je ne m’attendais pas à ça, murmura-t-il, la voix et le regard éteint. A les voir fouler aux pieds morts et vivants, se jeter sur les balles en riant, sans plus tenir à leur vie, cherchant uniquement à emporter le plus d’entre nous dans la tombe. 

Tuer avant d’être tué. Telle était la dure loi de la guerre. Il pensait l’avoir maintenant assimilée, plusieurs semaines s’étant écoulées depuis qu’il avait pour la première fois tirer sur la détente et ôté une vie, lors de la première escarmouche à laquelle il avait participée, peu avant l’arrivée de son régiment.

J’ai tué un être humain. Un homme qui avait certainement une femme, des enfants, des amis qui ne le reverraient désormais plus.

Cette simple pensée l’avait rendu malade et lui avait retourné tripes et boyaux, lui rongeant le corps et l’esprit. Mais Victor était resté à ses côtés, lui prêtant une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, l’entourant de la chaleur de ses bras puis, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé en hurlant durant les heures sombres de la nuit, la vision du visage ensanglanté et des orbites vides de l’homme dansant devant ses yeux, il l’avait serré sans un mot contre lui, le laissant s’épancher de tout son saoul avant qu’il ne sombre dans le sommeil, épuisé et légèrement rasséréné par la sa présence contre lui. Avant de recommencer, la nuit suivante, lorsque le cauchemar était revenu. Puis celle d’après, et celle d’après, et encore…

Il était toujours resté à ses côtés, présence rassurante et chaleureuse qui était désormais l’un des piliers de son existence.

Tout comme il l’était maintenant lorsque, après avoir essuyé tendrement, délicatement, les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il le serra doucement contre lui.

\- Tu as été incroyable, Yuri, chuchota-t-il. Jusqu’ici, tu n’avais participé quà quelques raids en territoire ennemis ou quelques escarmouches sans importances. Aujourd’hui, c’était ta première bataille rangée. Tu as fait l’expérience de la guerre dans toute son horreur. Tu as vu la folie de fanatiques, prêts à sacrifier ceux des leurs qui étaient tombés au sol, toujours vivants, à les défigurer pour peu que cela leur permettait de tenir bon. En une seule journée, tu as vu plus d’hommes tomber qu’au cours des trois mois écoulés. Et malgré ça, tu as tenu bon. Là où d’autres auraient craqué, toi, tu as résisté. Je suis tellement fier de toi, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

\- Merci, murmura le jeune homme en l’étreignant en retour.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas me considérer comme faible.

\- Non, merci à toi, le détrompa le russe. Lorsque tu m’as dit que, peu importe ce qu’il adviendrait, tu resterais toujours à mes côtés, jusqu’à la fin, ça m’a rendu plus heureux que je ne l’ai jamais été. Pendant des années, j’ai cherché quelle raison avas-je encore de combattre. Je n’avais plus envie de le faire par nationalisme, poussé par l’envie dévorante de servir mon pays, comme aux premiers temps de mon engagement. Depuis, j’ai pu voir les guerres servaient plus souvent les intérêts économiques de nos dirigeants que ceux du peuple. Mais il n’en est plus rien. Avec toi, j’ai retrouvé une chose que je tiens à protéger plus que tout et qui vaut la peine que je me batte pour elle.

\- Tout comme tu es la mienne, Vitya, déclara Yuri en l’embrassant.


End file.
